Drabbles Rhapsody
by Bey0nd
Summary: Un recueil de drabbles hetaliens en tous genres. Surtout humoristiques en fait.
1. Lovi !

**Hey bande de gens !**

 **Le premier drabble de ce vric-à-vrac sera donc un drabble hetalien sur mon deuxième OTP, à égalité avec le UsUk : le Spamano !**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

 **Lovi !**

 _ **U**_ ne masse sombre s'abbattit soudainement sur le canapé alors que la jeune nation sud italienne, avachie sur ce dernier, se délectait d'une tomate juteuse en végétant devant Les Anges de la Téléréalité.

_ Lovi !

_ C'est "Lovino", face de cul.

_ Lovi !

_ Je te dis que c'est "Lovino" mon prénom, merde !

_ Lovi !

_ Mais putain mais t'es bouché ou quoi _bastardo_ ?!

_ Loviiiiii !

_ Quoi à la fin, bordel de merde de manche à couille ! Tu vois pas que je regarde la télé là, tu me déranges, casse-toi connard !

_ Je t'aime Lovi ~

 _ **L**_ e murmure de l'hispanique fit rougir son cadet, dont la mèche caractérielle afficha un petit coeur adorable tandis que ce dernier répondait dans un soupir, sans lâcher l'écran de télévision du regard.

_ ... T'es un emmerdeur de première, _tomato bastardo._

* * *

 **Mais bon, tout le monde sait bien que chez Lovino ça veut dire "je t'aime" ~**

 **Et oui ! Lovi regarde Les Anges OH MON DIEU il est contaminé D:**

 **Une review ? :D**


	2. 1962

**Hey bande de gens !**

 **Aujourd'hui, c'est un drabble impliquant les deux superpuissances victorieuses de la WWII : Amérique et Russie ! Mais aussi Cuba, et oui, 1962...!**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

 **1962**

_ Vire tes _fucking_ missiles de là le glaçon !

_ Oh là, parle meilleur _Burgerman_...! Et puis d'abord je ne les aurais pas dirigés vers ta capitale si tu n'avais pas essayé d'envahir mon allié. (1)

_ Hey...

_ _What_ ?! Comment ça "envahir" ?! C'était au contraire pour le délivrer de ton influence néfaste, mais bon, je consents à ce que boire sans cesse de la vodka même au petit déjeuner te ramollisse le cerveau au point de ne pas comprendre quelque chose d'aussi simple...!

_ Dis celui qui à force de bouffer du McDo pensait qu'envoyer un robot géant en Allemagne était le meilleur moyen pour stopper la montée du nazisme.

_ Les gars...

_ _Shut up_! Mon idée était héroïque ! Mais ça, tu peux pas le comprendre, sale _coco_ (2) de mes deux !

_ Tu commences sérieusement à me chauffer, espèce de sale capitaliste de merde...

_ Vieil iceberg !

_ Tu veux voir la partie immergée ?

_ Va t'enfoncer une bouteille dans le cul et me fait pas chier !

_ Kolkolkol...

_ Mais vous allez m'écouter oui ?! Je ne veux pas être le Sarajevo de la Troisième Guerre mondiale...! (3)

_ TA GUEULE CUBA !

 _ **E**_ t c'est ainsi que naquit la rancoeur du jeune Cuba envers Amérique - et en partie Russie aussi, ou comment débuta le calvaire du pauvre Canada.

* * *

(1) Durant la crise de Cuba en 1962, après la révolution, le nouveau dictateur Fidel Castro s'est allié à l'URSS contrairement à son prédécesseur, Batista, qui était un proaméricain. Les Américains, n'ayant donc plus aucun droit sur les terres agricoles cubaines, ne l'ont pas accepté et ont tenté un mini débarquement dans la Baie des Cochons pour reprendre le contrôle de l'île aux communistes. Sauf que ça a foiré, ça a énervé les Ruscofs, et ces derniers ont placé en réponse une base militaire blindée de missiles à Cuba, tous dirigés vers Washington.

(2) Les Cocos étaient le surnom donné aux Soviétiques par les Américains.

(3) L'assassinat de François Ferdinand d'Autriche à Sarajevo le 28 juin 1914 est à l'origine du déclenchement de la Première Guerre mondiale. Or pendant la Guerre Froide, et notamment à son paroxysme durant la crise de Cuba, la situation était tellement critique qu'on a frôlé de près la Troisième Guerre mondiale nucléaire qui aurait anéanti l'humanité. Merci Khrouchtchev qui s'est quand même dit qu'il allait UN PEU LOIN en voulant faire sauter la planète et qu'il fallait mieux essayer de se calmer un tant soit peu avec JFK. Merci l'équilibre de la terreur putain.

* * *

 **Oui, j'ai une vision très personnelle de la crise de Cuba pendant la Guerre Froide xD**

 **Sans mentir, je me suis tellement marrée cette année en histoire, entre les guerres mondiales, la Guerre Froide et les nouvelles conflictualités, j'avais de la matière pour des histoires hetaliennes...! :,)**

 **Une review ?~**


	3. Sirop d'érable

**Hey bande de gens !**

 **Aujourd'hui, un nouveau Drabble Hetalia, avec pour protagonistes Amérique et Canada ( Et oui Cyrielle, ton petit hockeyeur au sirop d'érable~ )**

 **Bonne lecture~**

* * *

 **Sirop d'érable**

_ *regarde un document* Hm... N-ngh... A-ah... mmmmmh...

_ Yo bro dis-moi t'aurais pas vu mon costume de- je rêve ou t'es bien en train de te...

_ A-Al, Daddy ne t'a pas appris à toquer avant d'entrer...?!

_ Si enfin bien sûr...! M-mais c'est pas le sujet ! Tu lui as piqué un de ses pornos c'est ça ? Sérieusement Mattie...

_ N-nan n'y touche pas...!

_ *attrape le document* ...

_ J-je peux tout t'expliquer...!

_ ... Pourquoi... Le catalogue Leclerc...

 _ **L**_ 'appel de la page " promotions sur le sirop d'érable " était trop fort.

* * *

 **Alors là... Alors là, même moi, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu imaginer un truc pareil...! Je me marre toute seule en me relisant :,)**

 **Sachez que je suis à présent en vacances, et que le chapitre 2 de " Der Fall von Deutschland " est déjà en cours d'écriture...!**

 **Je vais vraiment essayer de beaucoup écrire et poster avant le mois d'août, mois que je passe tous les ans dans un blède paumé en pleine campagne bretonne, sans Internet ni réseau téléphone. Donc impossible de poster dans ces conditions bien sûr...**

 **Review ?~**


	4. Rainbrows

**Rainbrows**

_ ... Hey Mattie ?

_ Hm ?

_ Tu t'es jamais demandé ce que ça donnerait, si Iggy se faisait prendre par une licorne arc-en-ciel ?

_ ... Non, j'ai pas les idées aussi tordues que les tiennes...!

_ Nan mais imagine si ils ont un gosse...!

_ Techniquement c'est pas possible, Al. Quoique, peut-être avec la magie...

_ Des sourcils arc-en-ciel : des _Rainbrows_!

_ ... Pfff...! *rigole*

_ Bah ouais ! _Rainbow_ et _eyebrows_ : des _Rainbrows_ !

_ Tu me fais tellement pitié Al... *pouffe*

_ Hey ne te moque pas !

* * *

 **Non sérieusement, merci à la personne qui a eu l'idée de faire une image d'Arthur avec des sourcils arc-en-ciel xD**


	5. Le Gaz

**... Je ne sais que vous dire pour expliquer ce remix d'un sketch de Scènes de ménage. Sachez simplement que Raymond et Huguette hantent ce Drabble, et que je suis désolée.**

 **Sincèrement.**

 **Le Gaz**

 _ **U**_ n bel après-midi de mai, dans la demeure viennoise du Sieur Roderich Edelstein.

 _ **L**_ 'Autrichien était confortablement assis, jambes croisées et lunettes sur le nez, dans l'un des fauteuils d'extérieur qui meublaient la terrasse de son manoir ; et, contre son gré, s'offrait à ses yeux délicats la présence dérangeante d'un certain Prussien mal dégrossi concentré sur sa lecture du journal de ce jour, nonchalamment prostré sur le fauteuil qui lui faisait face.

 _ **L**_ e précieux releva un instant les yeux de son livre fort intéressant pour observer la silhouette gracile de sa femme qui s'agitait à l'intérieur du manoir, dans la cuisine.

_ _Schatz,_ le café est-il prêt ?

_ Presque _Liebe_ , presque.

_ _Ach_ ! Lizzie, t'as vu ? Le prix du gaz augmente lundi ! lança soudainement l'Albinos à l'attention de la jolie Hongroise.

_ Oh, quel chance ! Si tu veux te mettre la tête dans le four, profite de ce week-end, tant que ce n'est pas encore trop cher !

_ ... Très drôle. Et toi arrête de faire semblant de pas te marrer derrière ton bouquin, aristo d'mes couilles !


	6. Dis Papa !

**Dis Papa !**

 _ **A**_ u milieu d'une cuisine typiquement française, Arthur s'efforçait désespérément à corriger le vocabulaire de sa toute nouvelle petite colonie, armé pour se faire d'un bocal rempli de sirop d'érable.

_ Allez Matthew, dis "Papa" ! dit-il en amadouant le petit garçon à l'aide d'une généreuse cuillère de son aliment préféré.

_ Maman.

_ Non non, dis "Pa-pa" !

_ Maman.

 _ **L**_ a petite bouille d'ange afficha une adorable moue, boudant délibérément la cuillerée qu'agitait le britannique sous son nez. Visiblement, il n'était enclin à aucune négociation. Et, il lui rappelait un peu Francis à cet instant.

_ Mais mince quoi ! Ce n'est pas moi qui suis efféminé, et qui me travestissait quand j'étais petit ! Alors appelle moi "Papa" !

_ Maman !

 _ **L**_ 'Anglais soupira longuement, capitulant. Cet enfant était réellement aussi têtu et borné que son premier tuteur. Soudain, une odeur de brûlé parvint à ses narines, lui faisant froncer le nez.

 __ Oh shit, my scones !_

 _ **A**_ bandonnant le pot de sève au petit être attablé qui se jeta dessus comme un affamé, il se précipita en zigzagant parmi le champ de bataille qu'il avait créé dans la pièce pour ouvrir la porte métallique du four d'où s'échappait une épaisse fumée noire nauséabonde.

 _ **I**_ l ouvrit rapidement la fenêtre et se mordit la lèvre en observant le carnage qu'il avait fait dans la cuisine, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur ses scones. Encore une fournée de carbonisée... Un soudain cri horrifié le fit sursauter, alors qu'il découvrit la silhouette de son homologue français sur le pas de la porte.

_ Sainte Marie mère de Dieu ! s'exclama Francis en se signant. Oh Seigneur, doux Jésus, Bonté Divine, mais qui a fait ça à mon sanctuaire...?!

 _ **M**_ ais, avant qu'Arthur n'est pu esquisser la moindre excuse - qui aurait très certainement été bidon en vue des faits plus qu'accablants qui l'entouraient, une petite et douce voix rieuse s'éleva dans la pièce.

_ Papa !

* * *

 **Voilà voilà... Une parodie de la pub pour le lait Lactel Éveil. J'imagine bien Matthieu qui déjà petit commence à faire des p'tits coups bas à Angleterre x)**

 **J'vous ai écrit ça en cours d'Histoire en Allemand cet après-midi, avec un deuxième Drabble ( SuFin ), alors que ma prof se tapait un délire sur les relations Franco-Allemandes. Pour ma santé mentale, j'ai préféré ne pas écouter...**

 **Bon, vous aurez aussi remarqué que je ne poste que des Drabbles depuis le dernier chapitre de Der Fall von Deutschland... En fait, c'est ma technique du " j'ai pas le temps de bosser sur des gros chapitres donc je poste des petits textes pour faire patienter ". Mais rassurez vous, le 4ème chapitre de Hetalia Boyard ne devrait plus tarder, et je compte m'atteler au chapitre 5 de Der Fall von Deutschland dès ce week-end...!**

 **PS** **: Pour celles et ceux qui attendent le OS UkUs... Je bloque sur le lemon. Sérieusement. Je n'arrive pas - pour l'instant - à, disons, m'immerger entièrement dans l'action. Mais je vais y arriver d'un jour à l'autre, je vais m'y mettre sérieusement pour enfin vous le poster. Promis !**


	7. Rugby

**Hey bande de gens !**

 **Voici un nouveau petit drabble avec pour personnage Francis alias France, Arthur alias Angleterre, et Cymru alias Pays de Galles !**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Rugby**

 _ **F**_ rancis, journaliste de profession, avait été envoyé par son employeur TF1 en Angleterre, à Twickenham plus précisément, histoire d'interviewer quelques supporters suite au match du 26 septembre.

 _ **E**_ t, justement, son chemin venait de croiser celui d'un fervent adorateur de l'équipe galloise, un rouquin aux yeux verts-ambres qui accepta rapidement de se laisser questionner par bonté d'âme - et aussi car il était, il fallait le dire, légèrement pinté, accompagné d'un petit blond aux yeux émeraudes et aux gros sourcils qui lui portait le maillot de l'équipe anglaise.

_ Bien, Messieurs...?

_ Kirkland. Cymru pour moi, et Arthur pour le p'tit frère.

_ Le petit t'emmerde, marmonna la petite teigne en tentant de se dégager du bras de son frère qui lui entourait les épaules.

 _ **L**_ e Français eut un petit sourire amusé en voyant la mine excédée du cadet tentant de repousser son aîné. La forme de sa bouche ressemblait à cet instant à un museau de petit lapereau trop mignon, c'en était tout simplement adorable...!

 _ **S**_ e râclant la gorge pour revenir à ses esprits, il commença enfin pour de bon on interview.

_ Nous venons ce soir d'assister à la surprenante - mais magnifique - victoire du Pays de Galles face à l'Angleterre, qui avait pourtant mené le jeu tout au long du match. Quel est votre ressenti par rapport à cette victoire ? demanda le blond au supporter Gallois, se doutant bien de la réponse de l'Anglais rien qu'à la moue que ce dernier afficha.

_ Mais j'en suis plus qu'heureux mon pote ! Y'a rien de plus jouissif que de battre l'Angleterre !

_ Ah ? Pourquoi ?

_ Mais enfin, vous êtes Français - à votre accent, vous devriez le savoir ! Pourquoi ? Parce que tout le monde déteste l'Angleterre !

_ CYMRU !

 _ **L**_ e Français afficha un large sourire amusé, se retenant de rire en plein direct devant cette scène de chamaillerie fraternelle où le petit frère tentait vainement de frapper le plus âgé. Il eut un regard compatissant pour l'Anglais, puis finit par rendre l'antenne à Anne-Claire Coudray.

* * *

 **Voilà, parce que le témoignage du supporter Gallois qui est passé sur TF1 ce midi m'a juste faite exploser rire devant la télé XD**


	8. Tensions intraétatiques

**/!\ WARNING ! Ce drabble contrairement à la plupart des autres est réellement classé T, pour violence verbale et même voir morale. ( en même temps, une altercation entre Paris et Marseille, ça fait des étincelles. ) /!\**

 **Présence des personnages ci-contre :**

 **Francis alias France, Arthur alias Angleterre ( simple évocation ), Louise alias OC! Paris, Lorenz alias OC! Marseille, et Athalie alias OC! Lyon.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Tensions intraétatiques**

 _ **U**_ ne fois de plus dans sa pénible vie de nation Française, Francis se retrouvait assis à une table, sa tête suivant comme les spectateurs d'un match de tennis l'échange houleux qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, opposant une jolie brune aux cheveux bouclés et aux yeux bleus à un jeune homme au teint halé, aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux ambrés dont le fort accent sudiste lui faisait toujours autant froncer le nez.

 _ **D**_ ans ses bras, assise sur ses genoux, une petite fille plus jeune que les deux pseudo-belligérants pleurait à chaudes larmes, tandis que le blond tentait de la réconforter comme il pouvait en la berçant contre son coeur, déposant de tendres baisers dans ses cheveux bruns alors que la petite se serrait dans les bras de son Papa.

_ Il va falloir que tu leur apprennes la discipline à tes sauvages, espèce de gueux pêcheur de morues !

_ C'est toi la morue, vieille mégère ! L'aristocratie c'est fini depuis un moment, alors repose ton cul par terre !

_ Mon pauvre ami, tu es d'un vulgaire ! Regarde Athalie, elle est complètement chamboulée ! Pauvre enfant, c'est tout bonnement odieux ce que tes hooligans ont fait ! Ce Valbuena ne méritait pas cela, c'est absolument horrible ce qui s'est passé !

_ Ça va, ce ne sont que quelques fumigènes balancés sur le terrain, t'en fais tout un drame tout de suite. T'as déjà fait pire pour des matchs OM-PSG !

_ Peut-être, mais pas au point d'ériger une potence avec le mannequin d'un joueur de l'équipe adverse ! Tu es complètement cinglé ma parole !

_ Louise a raison, Lorenz. Les Phocéens y sont vraiment allés fort cette fois. C'était irrespectueux de leur part, intervint calmement la nation pour tenter de tempérer les deux villes qui se haïssaient presque depuis aussi longtemps qu'Arthur ne le haïssait lui.

_ Oh, mais comme par hasard, Monsieur je-suis-le-plus-beau défend la capitale, Paris "La ville aux mille Lanternes", la plus belle ville du monde ! Ça s'appelle du favoritisme, pire ! De la discrimination, connard !

_ Marseillais, tête en biais ! siffla la Parisienne d'un air dédaigneux.

_ Parigos tête de veau !

_ Mais vous allez arrêter oui ?! Vous mettre sur la gueule ne changera rien au fait que Lorenz ait profondément choqué Athalie ! Alors j'exige que tu présentes tes excuses. Immédiatement.

_ Va crever nation de mes couilles ! Si t'étais pas aussi nul ce serait pas autant la merde en métropole !

_ Ferme la Lorenz, ou je te jure que ton minuscule petit territoire va en pâtir.

_ Oh, Monsieur Francis Bonnefoy s'abaisse aux menaces ? A ton avis Einstein, pourquoi y'a autant d'indépendantistes ici ?

_ Lorenz, je ne me répèterais pas. Arrête ça immédiatement.

_ Va chier enfoiré ! Retourne avec ton enculé de Roastbeef et arrête de m'emmerder !

_ Lorenz...

 _ **L**_ a petite voix tremblante d'Athalie coupa net le flot d'insultes du Phocéen qui se tourna immédiatement vers sa cadette. Cadette qui l'observait de ses grands yeux bleus larmoyants.

_ Ils vont pas recommencer hein Lorenz...? balbutia la jeune ville en aggripant le jean de son aîné.

 _ **C**_ e dernier se crispa légèrement en soupirant, lui s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

_ Nan. Ils recommenceront pas.

_ Parce que c'était méchant... On pend plus les gens...!

_ Nan, on pend plus les gens Lilie.

_ Tu promets hein ?

_ Ouais ouais, promis, répondit la cité sudiste en frottant le crâne de la plus jeune. Mais maintenant arrête de me faire chier et retourne dans les basques de ton putain de géniteur, pigé gamine ?

_ Lorenz, ton langage s'il te plait.

_ Ta gueule toi, j't'ai pas parlé !

_ C'était tellement mignon, ricanna Louise en s'asseyant gracieusement sur un siège, jambes croisées.

_ Va te faire foutre aristo d'mon cul !

 _ **F**_ rancis soupira longuement en posant ses mains sur les oreilles d'Athalie, tandis que la joute verbale des deux plus grandes villes de France reprenait de plus belle. Sérieusement, les tensions intraétatiques, ce n'était pas de tout repos...

* * *

 **Voilà voilà... Parce que personnellement, ce fait m'a particulièrement choqué Marseillais ont toujours eu une manière extrême de supporter leur équipe de football, mais alors là je trouve qu'ils ont dépassé les bornes. J'espère sincèrement que la FFF va intervenir et les sanctionner même si je consents à dire que sanctionner des supporters est compliqué.**


	9. Ma Cuisine

**Hey bande de gens !**

 **... J'ai rien à dire sur ce petit texte, donc bon... Je vous souhaite simplement une bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Ma Cuisine**

_ Arthur...

_ Quoi encore ?! Bon oui, j'ai **peut-être** emprunté ta cuisine pour la énième fois sans t'en demander la permission. J'ai **peut-être** oublié d'éteindre le gaz et posé un emballage en aluminium graisseux sur la cuisinière ensuite. J'ai **peut-être** fait sauter la quasi totalité de ta cuisine 4 étoiles toute équipée de luxe en tentant de préparer un pudding. Et oui, j'ai **ENCORE** fais flamber ma fournée de scones !

_ Artie...

_ Mais c'est plus fort que moi, voilà. Je veux m'améliorer. Je veux que ma cuisine soit reconnue dans le monde entier comme étant l'une des meilleures - si ce n'est la meilleure, et non pas comme étant une arme de destruction massive ! J'en ai marre de toutes ces réflexions que vous pouvez me faire, toi comme tous les autres ! **MARRE** , tu comprends ça ?!

_ Ar-

_ Alors oui, laisse moi vivre ma vie. Laisse moi m'exprimer en cuisine, si tu es un défenseur des artistes. On dit bien "C'est en forgeant que l'on devient forgeron" chez toi non ? Alors laisse moi forger ma cuisine, pour qu'un jour je puisse être un grand cuisinier !

_ Je voulais juste te dire que ton thé était très bon...

_ Oh, c'est vrai ? Merci _Darling_ !

_ ... Mais une petite discussion s'impose tout de même, à propos de ma "cuisine 4 étoiles toute équipée de luxe", mon lapin.


	10. Berwald!

**Berwald...!**

_ Berwald ? ~

 _ **T**_ ino, les poignets menottés au montant du lit conjugal, se tortillait sensuellement sur les draps en tenue légère. Il avait souhaité, pour une fois, faire plaisir à son "mari" ; mais à présent qu'il l'appelait, il ne recevait aucune réponse.

_ Berwaaaaald~

 _ **L**_ a voix suave du Suédois ne se faisait toujours pas entendre. Perdant patience, le petit Filandais tira si fort sur ses liens que le montant du lit finit par céder, lui restant dans les mains. Heureusement pour lui que les meubles IKEA n'étaient pas très solides...!

 _ **T**_ oujours en tenue légère, il descendit l'escalier qui le mena au rez-de-chaussée, et pénétra dans la salle à manger où il trouva le grand blond attablé, le nez dans le journal du jour, l'une de ces spécialités suédoises semblables à des biscottes tartinée de confiture de baies dans une main.

 _ **R**_ elevant la tête de sa lecture, le Suédois ancra son regard de glace dans celui de sa femme, toujours aussi impassible derrière ses lunettes, de légères rougeurs colorant néanmoins ses joues en vue de la tenue du Finlandais.

_ Berwald...!

 _ **L**_ es poings sur les hanches malgré so morceau de meuble sous le bras, Tino semblait se retenir de rire alors que son "mari" amenait son Krisprolls à sa bouche, le dégustant sans réellement comprendre la raison de la semi-hilarité de son compagnon.

* * *

 **Bon bah voilà, une parodie de la pub pour le pain grillé Krisprolls. Quand j'ai entendu le slogan de fin " La Suède vous dit merci ! ", j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Il a fallut que j'écrive ça xD**


	11. Le temps des cathédrales

**Hey bande de gens !**

 **Voici un nouveau petit drabble hetalien pour ce recueil ! J'espère que vous l'apprécierez !**

 **Enjoy~**

 **Personnages à apparaître :**

→ **Alexandre alias Auxerre ; ( un des bébés de mon bébé ! *ahem* )**

→ **Gaëlle alias Brest. ( hum... Une bretonne ! Yeah, la Bretagne aux Bretons ! *euh quoi?* )**

* * *

 **Le temps des cathédrales**

 _ **U**_ ne douce après-midi de mai, Alexandre avait décidé de faire visiter sa ville à Gaëlle, son invitée brestoise pour le weekend. Et même si la demoiselle avait tout d'abord absolument tenu à inspecter chaque boutique de la zone des Clairions, le blond était parvenu, avec tact, à progressivement la diriger vers le " Vieux Auxerre ", la partie de son chez-lui qu'il préférait.

 _ **I**_ ls firent un tour par le stade de l'Abbé Deschamps, remontant les bords de l'Yonne puis la petite rue commerçante du Pont, et passèrent par la rue pavée du Temple - où ils s'assirent un moment sur la fontaine - avant de traverser dans la longueur la place des Cordeliers.

 _ **L**_ 'Auxerrois amena alors son homologue bretonne au coeur moyenâgeux de sa ville, là où avaient fleuri les plus vieilles institutions et lieux de cultes catholiques.

 _ **G**_ aëlle, levant la tête pour admirer les clochers de l'une des cathédrales, demeura un instant interdite avant de tirer la Manche de son camarade qui commençait déjà à tailler sa route.

_ Dis moi Alex... C'est normal que ta cathédrale, elle ait qu'une seule tour ? Les gothiques, elles en ont pas deux normalement ?

 _ **L**_ e blond se crispa légèrement, puis se mit à se dandiner d'un pied à l'autre, l'air gêné avant de répondre d'une petite voix.

_ Bah... C'est-à-dire que... Quand le clergé à voulu la construire, ils ont vu les choses en grand... Mais arrivé à la moitié, il n'y avait plus assez d'argent pour continuer ce projet, alors ils l'ont abandonnée tel quel, et les travaux n'ont jamais été repris...

 _ **L**_ a Brestoise se tut un instant, surprise, avant d'éclater de rire.

_ Mais c'est tout pourri comme anecdote ! Comment c'est possible de faire un construire quelque chose et de tomber en rade de fric au milieu ! La loose !

_ Me demande pas, j'y suis pour rien moi... marmonna Alexandre, les joues rouges de gêne. Allez viens, on y va...!

* * *

 **Hum, c'est vraiment vrai hein. La cathédrale à côté de mon lycée n'a jamais été terminée parce qu'ils sont tombés à court de fonds en plein milieu. Résultat : elle n'a qu'un seul clocher.**

 **J'ai un énorme, ENORME OS FrUk en préparation, mon premier UA, alors pour les lecteurs réguliers je vous préviens tout de suite : le chapitre de Der Fall von Deutschland aura tree surement du retard... Désolée !**

 **Bien... Je suis un peu en manque d'inspiration en ce moment... Donc si vous avez des propositions de thèmes pour un ou plusieurs drabbles de ce recueils, j'vous donnerais un cookie pour vous remercier !**

 **Gros poutoux bande de gens~**


	12. GF

**... Je meurs. Rien que de me dire que j'ai écrit... ÇA, je meurs.**

 **Spécial Disclaimer à Stéphanie qui m'a donné les idées des deux textes à suivre.**

* * *

 **GF**

 _ **A**_ lfred, bras tendus au-dessus de la tête et retenus par de solides liens aux fondements d'un lit, tirait de toutes ses forces pour se libérer alors que l'homme qu'il haïssait plus que tout au monde ( même plus que les légumes, qui pourtant étaient les antagonistes des Burgers...! ) se positionnait sur ses hanches, ses yeux violassés brillants dans l'obscurité le fixant d'un air supérieur narquois.

 _ **I**_ l l'observa, impuissant, se glisser le long de son corps dénudé en effleurant à peine sa peau rendue sensible par la guerre, jusqu'à atteindre son entre-jambe qui s'était indépendamment de sa volonté dressée sous les caresses de son ennemi mortel.

 _ **L**_ e grand Russe esquissa un large sourire sournois en empoignant la hampe durcie de l'Américain, obligeant ce dernier à se mordre violemment les lèvres pour ne laisser échapper aucun son gênant de sa gorge, puis alors qu'il approchait ce sexe de ses lèvres Ivan murmura à l'attention de son camarade, l'air calme et détendu, comme pour le " rassuré ".

_ Prépare-toi, mon détestable petit capitaliste. Car ma " Guerre Froide ", tu vas la prendre dans le cul~

 _ **P**_ as rassuré pour un sou, la jeune superpuissance ferma les yeux en se mordant les lèvres, se déconnectant de la réalité pour se protéger. Il se vengerait.

 _ **U**_ n jour, il le tuerait. De ses propres mains, il le saignerait jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

 _ **T**_ _his damned Commie he hated so fucking much._

* * *

 **BON DIEU D'BON DIEU D'VINDIEU !**

 **J'AI ÉCRIT DU RUSAME PUTAIN. MES YEUX SAIGNENT ET MES DOIGTS BRÛLENT. POUR LA PEINE JE ME VENGERAIS DANS LE PROCHAIN.**

 **PS : Au fait, passez voir mon profil, un petit Poll vous attend, j'ai besoin de vos votes mes petits lecteurs adorés. Et puis, c'est tout bénef pour vous en plus alors allez y !**


	13. Abus d'Hetalia

**Hey bande de gens !**

 **Bon, pour patienter encore un peu avant la sortie du chapitre VIII de Der Fall von Deutschland, je vous offre ce petit drabble qui était rangé au fin fond de mes archives WORD depuis des mois.**

 **PS : Ne vous posez pas de questions, ce texte est une pure connerie pour me venger du précédent drabble !**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 **Abus d'Hetalia**

 _ **D**_ eux amies discutaient tranquillement de leur pairings yaoistes préférés dans le fandom hetalien, jusqu'à ce que le drame ne survienne.

_ Oh, j'aime tellement voir Russie et Amérique ensembles, ils sont tellement mignons...! fit l'une d'elles en bonne fangirl supportrice du RusAme qu'elle était.

 _ **L**_ a seconde, horrifiée, sortit un revolver et tira en head shot sur sa pauvre compère.

_ NON !

 _ **L**_ _'abus d'Hetalia est dangereux pour la santé. Ceci est un message du Ministère de la Défaillance Mentale._

* * *

 **VENGEANCE ○^○**

 **Aaaaaah. Je me sens mieux maintenant x)**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir~**


End file.
